Fireworks & Firecracker
by Redskiez
Summary: Small dabble of TobiDei fluff in New Years. Happy New Years guys! ;D


Hey guys, Happy New Years! This was made in the last second cause I had to do homework ):

Disclaimer: I don't own Tobi or Deidara! Or Naruto!

Beta'd by Kristen&Hidan, she didn't change anything, cause she was lazy! U:  
Edited by Artist, Un?, thanks. ( I think you know her DragonFire, shes the one who wrote the Coffee and 10:17 or whats that fic called, on dA )

* * *

Fireworks & Firecracker

Shadows engulfed the hooded figure when he went into the dark building, away from the falling snow that was flooding up the outside. Snow can be annoying sometimes, but this time it's not the snow that made him go into the village's God's building. He had a request, and he would make it an order so that the redhead would fulfill it even if he didn't want to.

The masked nin walked up to the God, his hood casting a long shadow over his already masked face, "Assign a mission for me and Deidara to the nearest village." He ordered with no emotion in his voice. The redhead was confused, but he didn't question the raven.

Instead of rain, the snow continued to fall fiercely from the outside. The hooded man walked out for a while and teleported; snow filled in the void that was him a few seconds ago.

LINEBREAK ~ redskies ~ LINEBREAK

Deidara sat on his bed, playing with his clay and the blanket Tobi gave him a few days ago at Christmas covered him, keeping him warm, it wasn't as warm when Tobi was with him, but he wasn't going to say anything about it.  
He molded his clay this way and that way, unable to determine what he wanted to make. It was silent, why was it so silent? Oh, that's right, a certain goofy orange lollipop mask wearing ninja wasn't here. Tobi was quite distant these days; he was silent, as if he was planning something. He didn't understand why he was acting that way, and frankly he was quite worried.

Deidara looked up from his clay, and raised an eyebrow at the orange masked ninja, he was holding a scroll. Do they have a mission? He hoped they did, it was boring in here, but then he hoped they didn't, it was too cold outside for any action really.

"Senpai! Senpai! Pein-sama gave us a mission!" The crazy masked man waved his arms around, running towards his senpai. "Let's go!" He dragged the blonde out of his spot in his bed, causing the blanket to drop. Deidara looked at the blanket with wide eyes as he immediately felt the cold air around him. He shivered and let out a quiet whine.

Tobi continued to drag the blonde out by his wrist. Deidara didn't complain, but he rolled his eyes. "Tobi, slow down, un," he grumbled. Tobi didn't listen to him, he grabbed a scarf and gloves and a hat and left the base, he put all the stuff on Deidara and continued down the dirt road that would lead them to the village.  
Deidara closed his eyes when the blast of cold air hit him full on the face, he sighed, the hot air from his sigh visible in the cold air. He continued to let the masked man pull him to the village.

When they almost arrived at the village, Tobi stopped, "Deidara senpai, can you stay over at that hill for a moment? I have something I need to do before we continue," he said in a rather serious voice, his voice was still squeaky, but there was less playfulness and childishness.

The bomber was confused, and surprised. What is he talking about? "What do you mean, un? Surely I can go with you, besides, whatever you're doing, you're going to mess it up," he said matter-of-factly, but somehow deep inside him, he knew Tobi wasn't in the mood for joking and that he wasn't going to bring him with him. Deidara looked down at the dirt road when Tobi turned to look at him, "No senpai, I can handle this myself." The blonde nodded slowly and watched Tobi let go of his wrist, beginning to walk away into the village. To be honest, Deidara would love it if Tobi held his hand.

Deidara walked towards the little hill that Tobi had pointed out before he left for the village, he sat down on the snow-covered grass and shivered slightly, he looked up towards the sky. The sky was mostly clear and it had a few spots of clouds around every corner on the sky. The breeze was cold so he pulled up the scarf to cover up his face.

Hours had passed and Deidara was shivering on the spot. Where was Tobi? He said for a moment and this wasn't 'a moment'. He thought about going after Tobi, but he had no idea where he was and if Tobi came back while he was gone... He sighed, the sky was already dark and it was almost midnight.  
He looked up when he heard a loud bang. The sky lit up with fireworks and lit up Deidara's face. It was great; it was just like his art. He watched with wide eyes and almost didn't notice Tobi coming up the hill. "Happy New Year, Senpai," he smiled behind his mask.

Deidara's eyes widened even more, "Tobi un? Where did you go?"

"I made these fireworks, look," he pointed out to the sky; a few fireworks had shot out in the air and formed the shape of the following words: 「愛して，デイダラ」

The blonde blushed, "T-Tobi?" He squeaked when the masked man crawled over to him, "Does Senpai love me back?" Tobi murmured before moving his mask aside, pressing his lips against Deidara's.

"Hm...Yes Tobi..."

"You're my little firecracker, Senpai."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
